Digimon Scammers
Digimon Scammers: Empire is an in-progress fanfiction by JUnlimited2k7. The plot involves Eddy getting a Digimon, becoming a Tamer and finding out that others in the area are also Tamers like Kevin, Nazz and several original characters such as Chaun and Robert. Later on, other kids get Digimon such as Edd, Rolf, Ed and Jimmy. There are also numerous other Tamers including evil ones such as Lee Kanker, Daniel, Damien and Eddy's Brother himself. Eventually the storyline explores the Empire in the Digital World as well as a developing arc on the side involving rescuing someone from the Dark Ocean. *Digimon Scammers at FanFiction.net Setting The story takes place almost a year after the Big Picture Show, starting in early spring and lasting into the beginning of summer. The places they go in the beginning of the story are mainly canon, ranging from the junkyard, the school or the trailer park, to BPS specific locations such as Lemon Brook and Mondo-a-go-go. Eventually they go to the Dark Ocean and the Digital World. The story is also not following the storyline of any of the Digimon series, though it takes a lot of plot points from them. Characters Protagonists The Main Team *'Eddy': Pretty much the Main Character of the story. He hasn't changed too much since the End of the Big Picture Show and still displays characteristics such as his overall distaste of school among other things. In the first chapter, he finds a mysterious V-Pet, and accidentally creates the Digimon, an extremely paranoid and trigger-happy Commandramon, after sliding a blue card through a card reader attached to it. Soon, he and his Digimon become forces to be reckoned with as far as defending the real world from incursions. His digivices is black and yellow and black and green. He has the Crest of Kindness and his digimon evolves further to Sealsdramon and Tankdramon. *'Edd': Still the smart attempted voice of reason. He gets his digimon, Kudamon, in Chapter 3 and gets his hat taken off in the same chapter, only to put it on again the next chapter (go figure). His digivice is red and silver. His crest is the Crest of Courage and his digimon evolves into Reppamon and Sleipmon is mentioned as the Mega form. *'Robert': Tamer from somewhere else (presumably Colorado) with sucky family ties (the Kankers) a Terriermon for a partner, and former holder of outcast status due to someone not liking him. Unfortunately, the summer before, he went to the Digital World and had to leave his best friend behind, something which he feels extremely guilty about. He lives with his aunt at the beginning of the series, who happens to be the Kankers' mom, but has to move out due to Lee coming back for a few hours and getting him in trouble. His digivice is green and blue.He has the Crest of Destiny and his digimon evolves into Gargomon and Rapidmon . *'Nazz': Her partner is Palmon and her digivice is light green and pink. She has the Crest of Love and her digimon evolves into Togemon and Lillymon. *'Kevin': His partner is Guilmon and his digivice is red. In the beginning he's the leader of the team. *'Chaun': African-American tamer with a Wormmon as a partner. Like Robert, he was in the Digital World the previous summer and in a similar vein, got separated from a friend there. He doesn't brood about it, though, and has plans to get the group to go back there. He's a big fan of Japanese manga and is attempting to learn the language, though it's a mystery as to how successful he is. His digivice is dark green and black.His digimon can evolve to Stingmon and Quetzalmon . *'Ed': Partnered with Hawkmon after several chapters of wanting to be a tamer.He has the Crest of Knowledge and can evolve his digimon to Aquilamon and Halsemon . *'Rachelle': A brunette girl who is lives in Lemon Brook but doesn't want to admit it. Her Digimon is Renamon and her Digivice is yellow and blue. Like Robert, she was in the Digital World last summer. Eddy sees her in a dream using Renamon to fight a Chameleonmon. Later on, the team runs into her fighting a Groundramon and struggling against it. After that, she helps out against the Alias III and Eddy's brother.Her digimon can evolve to Kyubimon . Unlike the others, she doesn't let the Digimon she battles revert back into an egg, instead opting to have her Digimon load the data. When the team finds her, she does this with a Digimon that was intended to become Ed's partner. Clayton's Team *'Clayton/Eddy's other brother': Seen briefly in a picture in chapter 5 and mentioned by Daniel in Chapter 7. Nothing is known about him other than that he hung around Robert, Zack and Rachelle and has a Black and Blue digivice. In Chapter 14, he appears and is revealed to have a calmer disposition than either of his brothers. His partner is unknown and apparently he already has a crest. *'Garrett': A friend of Chaun's who was trapped in the Digital World at the same time he was. *'Zack': A friend of Robert's who was trapped in the Digital World at the same time he was. Robert regrets having left him behind. Eddy has his iPod. Has the crest of Miracles and his partner was a Veemon. *'May' *'Marie' Other Non-enemy Tamers *'Eric': The member of a former team of tamers and Nazz's brother. His Digimon is Gabumon. *'Jimmy': His partner is Patamon. He gets kidnapped by Eddy's brother and taken to the Digital World along with Sarah. *'The First Tamer': His digivice was found by Eddy and his partner was Wingdramon. He was found inside Dagomon by Kevin and has apparently been asleep there for years, sustained only by the Eldritch abomination itself. Strangely, the First Tamer still has his Digivice, which raises the question of how Eddy has it as well. *'Jonny 2x4: '''Formerly known as The Gourd. He's currently trapped in the Digital World. His current status and whereabouts are unknown. Other Characters *'Eddy's Mom: Eddy's and Eddy's brother mom. Not much is known about her except that she made some serious mistakes in the past, especially involving her first husband who is Eddy's father. Her ancestors were the ones that landed in Peach Creek 300 years ago. *[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Plank '''Plank]: Mysterious piece of wood and friend of Jonny 2x4, though the latter has been in the Digital World during the course of the story. He was the one who directed the Tamers to the location of the gate. *[http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Yggdrasil Yggdrasil]: The 'god' of the Digital World. His role at this point is unknown, though Clayton's team of Tamers is searching for him. Antagonists The Empire *'Daniel' The first member of the Alias III the team meets. His partner is Tsukaimon and he comes to the real world in order to track down Kudamon, one of the Royal Knights. Unfortunately, he ends up going against Chaun and Edd and the latter takes his digimon down easily by evolving Kudamon to Reppamon, despite having evolved to Devidramon. Later on, when the Alias III comes to the real world to distract the Tamers, he goes up against Kevin, Rolf and Eddy and evolves his digimon even further to Gigadramon. He admits to not liking his lot in life as a member of the Alias III and makes the request to join the Yggdrasil search party. Later on, he is sent on a mission to spy on the Tamers, but ends up helping them more than its worth and his digimon gets an alternate evolution to Pidmon. Soon, it is revealed that Chaun's crest of Faith or Reliability is really his. *'Lee' The second member of Alias III. Her partner is BlackTailmon. She comes back to the real world briefly to kidnap Eddy, but gets more than she bargained for when the kids come and fight her digimon who evolved into LadyDevimon. Later on, she fought against Ed, Nazz and Rachelle to distract the kids while Eddy's brother kidnapped Jimmy and Sarah. *'Damien' The third member of Alias III. He is a sadistic nutcase who's sole purpose in coming to the Real World was to torment one of the Tamers and get rid of his digimon partner. His first partner is Impmon, who evolves further into Boogeymon and Phelesmon. Later on, during the second and third arcs, he uses multiple digimon to attack the tamers, much like Neo Saiba in V-Tamer01. *'Derek '''Ruler of the Empire and Eddy's brother. He was formerly a member of a team of Tamers brought to the Digital World to save it, and shortly after the Big Picture Show, he was brought to the Digital World with the Kanker Sisters and Eric to take down Mugendramon and establish a new government, but he ended up getting carried away and started to become increasingly oppressive. Eventually, a new group of tamers was sent, but they weren't able to defeat him since only one in their ranks could evolve to the Perfect Level normally. He's partnered with BlackAgumon who can evolve further to DarkTyrannomon, MetalTyrannomon, and BlackWarGreymon Somnus *'Trevor Cox': Expy of Yamaki from Digimon Tamers who runs the Somnus program that monitors activity between the Digital and Real Worlds, part of the NSA. His name is a combination of Trevor Strathmore and Brian Cox. *'Trish': Latina Somnus operator. Named after a character from the novel Jumper. *'Millie: Somnus operator. Named after a character from the novel Jumper. Has a relationship with Cox. *'''Symanski: The Kurata figure of the story. He specifically targeted Robert with slander and sent an artificial Digimon against the Tamers. Eventually, it was revealed that Robert was his son and that he has three other children in the dig *Sam Guevara: Digivice :The digivice used in this series isn’t found on any of the shows. Edd dubbed it the D-Macs digivice, standing for Metamorphosis and Card System, referring to how Digimon don’t really evolve in the sense of the Darwinian theory but rather they change form, like a caterpillar. Of course, the other tamers tend to write this down as D-Max more often than not. :The digivice looks much like a Samsung Alias 2 with a cover on it and has a card reader on one side of it. Utilizing cards, characters can increase stats, activate armor evolution (which happens with Terriermon evolving to Rapidmon and Wormmon into Quetzalmon), evolve to the Perfect level without a crest, and have the Digimon use the attacks from other Digimon. Other features include tracking other tamers and bioemergences using GPS satellites, stealth mode for when you don’t want to be found by other tamers, texting and checking Digimon stats for partner and wild Digimon. :There is also another feature used as a failsafe by Eddy, his brother, and a character named David Symanski later on in the story though I don’t want to spoil things. Chapter List Beginning Arc *Chapter 1: The Birth of Commandramon: Eddy finds a V-Pet that later turns into a Digivice. The following morning, after a dream about a female Tamer fighting a Chameleonmon with a Renamon, he goes to the Junkyard where he encounters another tamer named Robert and his Digimon, Terriermon, and then his own Digimon: Commandramon. *Chapter 2: Mass Evolution: Thinking that the tamer Robert is actually a rogue, Kevin and Guilmon attacks him and his Digimon, Terriermon. The two Digimon evolve to their Adult forms of Growlmon and Galgomon while Eddy’s Digimon evolves to Sealsdramon. *Chapter 3: Kudamon: An enemy tamer named Daniel comes to the real world in search of a Digimon named Kudamon, who just happens to be with Edd. *Chapter 4: The Fourth Kanker: Lee Kanker returns from the Digital World with the intent of defaming her cousin and kidnapping Eddy. *Chapter 5: Eric and Rachelle: Nazz’s brother appears at an odd time, revealing that he had gone to the Digital World six years earlier with Eddy’s brother. Meanwhile, the group has to deal with a stronger than average bio-emergence and a tamer named Rachelle. *Chapter 6: Imperial Part 1: After finding the rest of the crests in Eddy’s brother’s derelict car, the tamers wake up in the middle of the night to the Alias III emerging into the real world. *Chapter 7: Imperial Part 2: The battles start between the Alias III and the Tamers, but what is it that the Emperor has planned coming to the real world himself. *Chapter 8: Imperial Part 3: Kevin has second thoughts about being the leader of the Tamers after defeating Daniel. Eric has to face his former friend's digimon as a Mega and one Tamer finds himself on the verge of a breakdown. *Chapter 9: Recovery: Eddy makes his rounds in the cul-de-sac after the previous nights battle. *Chapter 10: The Call: Nazz feels depressed after her brother left, and is pulled into another world. Meanwhile, Rachelle helps the cast of Fillmore! solve a case involving a Rogue Tamer. *Chapter 11: Rogues and Heroes: Finding themselves in the Dark Ocean, Rachelle and Nazz find themselves helping a group of Hangyomon, but not everything is as it seems. *Chapter 12: Tanks: At last, the evolution of the perfect level breaks force, but can it even save Kevin from Dagomon's grip? *Chapter 13: Destiny: On the verge of going back into the Digital World, one Tamer must face an old enemy, his own past and his own destiny. Nation of the West *Chapter 14: The Downfall of Lee Kanker: Lee bites off more than she can chew when the other Tamers working for the Empire find out about her 'activities,' including her sisters. *Chapter 15: The Reasons of a Tamer: Edd finds himself haunted by a mysterious dream while Nazz remembers her reasons for becoming a Tamer, just in time for Vermilimon to attack them. *Chapter 16: Duskmon Strikes: The train is mysteriously stopped and the team has to confront a new enemy and find out who's been following them. *Chapter 17: Miles Apart: While Ed's digimon has to combat Karatenmon, Daniel and HolyAngemon finally make it to the car where the others are at, but can they stop Duskmon *Chapter 18: Holding On: After Rachelle complains about Eddy, she finds herself in an underground mineshaft with Edd, a bunch of giant spiders, and a metallic grim reaper. *Chapter 19: Letting Go: While Edd has to grapple the reasons behind what was under his hat, Rachelle has to face the death of someone she loved and how it affected her. *Chapter 20: Tamers for Hire: After investigating a mysterious ancient monument, Eddy, Ed and Chaun are asked to take care of an enemy in a nearby small town, but can they defeat him? *Chapter 21: The Bearer of Friendship: After remembering his first encounter with Jonny in the Digital World, Chaun finally gets his digimon to the Perfect Level. But what happened to Jonny? *Chapter 22: In a Matter of Hours: Back in the real world, Rolf finds himself in the company of a girl named Jessica and her father who may be more than he seems. *Chapter 23: Marie's Battle: Marie Kanker puts her life on the line just so her friends can get to the others. But even if she defeats MadLeomon and Ghoulmon, she has to deal with Damien herself. Meanwhile, just who is Zack, and what is his connection to Clayton? *Chapter 24:' Brothers': Eddy finds himself in a state of turmoil after meeting his twin brother, and has to face the fact that his family is more than meets the eye. Meanwhile, Duskmon makes his final move. *Chapter 25: The Beast of Darkness: Duskmon attacks the team just as they are about to leave El País Occidental, causing everyone to attempt a retreat with the exception of Daniel. Unfortunately for Edd, the situation seems eerily familiar. *Chapter 26: The Crest of Courage: With his crest of courage glowing, Edd helps HolyAngemon defeat Velgemon. But who is the bearer of the Spirits of Darkness? And what about Damien's true partner. The Fall of the Empire *Chapter 27: The Revolutionary: After his return from the Digital World, Eddy's brother's life has seriously wreaked. Now, though, he has an opportunity to go back. Unfortunately, things get worse. *Chapter 28: We Travel by the Night: *Chapter 29: Hopes Dashed and Fulfilled: *Chapter 30: The Autumn of the Patriarch: *Chapter 31: Out of the Darkness: *Chapter 32: The Sorrows of Empire: *Chapter 33: Road to Redemption: Category:Fan-Fiction